Mossad Friends
by astronomygirl85
Summary: A childhood friend of Ziva and fellow Mossad arrives in Washington, DC to work with the team. Ziva's teammates are thrown for a loop when she arrives. Multi-chapter Fic. Ships for TIVA and maybe a little MCABBY thrown in.
1. New Teammate?

Hello again everyone! The votes are in and you asked for a new NCIS story so here it is. This is going to be another multi chapter fic and could turn into a series. So much fun, eh? Anyway, now I guess I must do the usual disclaimer: All NCIS characters you recognize belong to the great Donald Bellasario. I am only borrowing them for a little creative fun of my own. Okay, now that that is over with, enjoy the story!

Mossad Friends

Chapter One:

New Teammate?

_Whoosh!_ Another wadded up paper ball flew across the air in the bullpen and into a trash can. Ziva David sighed. It had been a slow day at NCIS and as usual her partner was passing the time by playing games and causing mischief. And of course the subject of Tony DiNozzo's antics was the other agent sitting in the bullpen.

Timothy McGee groaned when he saw yet another ball of paper land in his trash bin. "Tony, do you ever get any work done?"

Tony let another fly loose from his hands. "Of course I get work done, Probie. It's called creative process. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

McGee sighed. Ziva knew he was way too used to Tony taunting him about his bestselling novels based on his friends. "No, I actually do my work when I'm at work, Tony."

Ziva chuckled at that retort. "I am sure that we are giving you plenty of material for your next book, yes?"

"Naturally," Tony added, playing along with Ziva. "Because we all know that Mossad Officer Lisa still secretly pines away for the dashingly handsome Agent Tommy and that she longs to feel his rock hard abs against her body and all."

"Precisely," Ziva continues rising from her desk and walking towards Tony. "It just takes all of my will power to resist my primal urges when he walks in." She leaned on Tony's desk rather seductively.

"Uh you guys," McGee stammered. "Gibbs could walk in any second."

"So? What if Tommy and Lisa didn't care if the Boss man saw their copious displays of affections in the squad room?" Tony asked him moving ever so closer to Ziva.

Tony's proximity to her made her breath catch. No one at NCIS knew about their relationship just yet. Though Ziva was starting to suspect that Abby was getting wise to their capers, she didn't care at that point. The thought of Tony that close to her was intoxicating. But she couldn't act on it. Not yet. Right now, they could just have fun taunting McGee.

"Where is Gibbs anyway?" Ziva asked.

"Up with the director doing God knows what," Tony said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

McGee turned away from them and back to his computer. "Didn't need that image today," he muttered.

"Heh, is the Probie embarrassed by our gutter talk?"

"Of course not. Ah, you know, I think I'm going to go and see if Abby needs any help." McGee stood up and promptly bolted from the bullpen, sending Ziva and Tony into fits of laughter.

"That was fun," Tony replied. "So you think he's running down to Abby and telling her about our latest innuendos?"

"Of course. And they are completely clueless to the fact that we are in fact dating. Although, I do think that Abby is starting to catch on to us."

"And Gibbs?" Tony asked shaking his head. "I can't believe he hasn't made us yet!"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony cringed. He turned to face the team leader. "Didn't know you were there, Boss."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave him a look. "DiNozzo, with me. David, you keep your ass at your desk until we get back!"

Ziva immediately retreated to her desk and gave Tony a sympathetic look.

"DiNozzo! Now!" Gibbs shouted gesturing to the elevator.

"Coming Boss," he said dutifully and followed him into the elevator.

Ziva waited a tense few minutes until the duo returned to the squad room, Tony rubbing the back of his head.

"Ziva, the director wants to talk to you," Gibbs said motioning for her to follow him.

Ziva's forehead crinkled. She threw a look at Tony who just shrugged his shoulders. She walked with Gibbs up the stairs. While they crossed the balcony to Jenny Shepard's office, Gibbs looked at her. "If he hurts you, Ziva, I give you permission to kill him. Don't screw this up, got it?"

"Got it, Gibbs."

"Good," he answered smacking Ziva's head. "That's for trying to keep your relationship a secret."

"You knew?"

"It was obvious, David," Gibbs snorted as they entered the waiting room.

"Go on in Agent Gibbs, Officer David," Cynthia Summers, Jenny's secretary, told them promptly.

Ziva and Gibbs walked in the office. Jenny immediately motioned for them to sit down.

"Thank you for coming so promptly Ziva. I just received a call from your father. He has ordered another Mossad Officer to report to NCIS to work with you."

"Do you know who this officer is?"

"Eli simply said that she was a childhood friend of yours in Tel Aviv." Jen looked over to Gibbs. "I have also been told that she is skilled in Forensics. She holds degrees in Forensics and Physics from Heidelberg University in Germany. You have the job of informing Abby that she will have a partner in the lab. An equal partner not an assistant."

"She will not be happy about that," Ziva replied. "You do remember what happened last time Abby had someone working with her."

"I remember," Jen replied, shaking her head. "Charles Sterling tried to kill her and frame Tony."

"I will tell her, but Ziva's right. She won't be happy."

"I know, but Eli assures me that this officer is extremely loyal. She will not turn on her country or on her friends."

"I never had many close friends when I was a child. I think that they were scared of my father."

"Friend of yours or not, she arrives in Washington two days from now."

"Okay," Gibbs said. "I hope you know what you are doing, Jen."

Gibbs rose and left the office, Ziva following him. She made her way back down to the squad room while Gibbs walked to the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked her when she sat back down at her desk.

"Apparently my father has decided to send someone from Mossad to work with me. She will also work in the lab with Abby."

"Uh-oh. Abby will not be happy about that. Wait, did you say 'she'?" Tony paused.

"Yes. Apparently it is someone I grew up with as a child. My father does not have much knowledge of my friends from when I was a child."

"Eek. I hope for your father's sake and Abby's that this is someone that you trust."

"So do I, Tony."

Well, there you go. So, have I caught your attention yet? Don't worry, the new girl will be introduced in the next chapter. Well, you know what to do now! Until next time, Maylee


	2. She's Mossad?

Here we go, another chapter is up. Today, I introduce you to the new girl. And trust me; she is not your usual suspect. Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting!

Chapter Two:

She's Mossad?

Abby Sciuto popped another sample into the mass spectrometer and set it to analyze the contents of the gooey mess some agent had turned in for her to process. She took a big gulp of her Caf-Pow as Major Mass Spec started its analysis.

She turned immediately when she heard the door to her lab slide open. "Gibbs! You got something for me already this morning?"

"No, just some news, Abs."

"Not good, I take it?" Abby asked, looking at the expression on his face.

"Could go either way. Ziva's father decided to send another Mossad officer to work with us."

"No, he's sending Ziva home! He can't do that!"

"Abs! Ziva's not going anywhere. Our new teammate will partner up with McGee and work in the lab with you." He said the last part slowly, knowing that Abby would not like it.

"What? Gibbs! I don't need another assistant. I work best alone!"

"Relax, Abby. She is not another assistant. She has degrees in both Forensics and Physics from Heidelberg. She's an equal, not inferior. Plus, she's supposedly a childhood friend of Ziva."

"When does she arrive? And what's her name?"

"Two days. And we don't know her name yet. Apparently Director David wants to be as mysterious as possible with this girl."

"I don't like it Gibbs. Not one bit!" Abby made for her phone, but Gibbs stopped her.

"I don't either, Abs. We'll have to see what happens, though. Give her a month, like you tried with the bastard that tried to kill you. Maybe this girl will be different."

"Fine," Abby finally huffed. "I am still going to grill Ziva about her friends."

"Go ahead, Abs. She has no idea who her father is sending either."

"Fine, I will still ask her though." She turned to ask her silver haired fox another probing question, but only to find that he had already disappeared from her lab.

Abby just shook her head and frustration as she reached for her phone.

The next two days were rather tense to anyone who dared entered the partitioned off area in the squad room that belonged to Gibbs' team. Ziva had been racking her brain, trying to figure out who the "childhood friend" was that her father was sending to work with the team as a Junior Liaison Officer.

Tony wasn't helping much either with his constant movie references that Ziva would normally find endearing. Today, she was rather annoyed, snapping at him occasionally to shut up.

McGee was rather excited. He was the one getting the new partner after all. He was typing frantically at his computer and cleaning his desk, trying to make the best first impression possible. He didn't want to set a bad example at all.

Ziva had had enough by the time noon had rolled around. She looked at Tony. "Ready to get lunch?" she asked him.

"Sure. Coming, Probie?"

"Nah. I'll go when the new girl gets here. Gibbs wants me to show her around. Getting lunch would be a good start, don't you think?"

Tony laughed. "So, the Probie wants to make good with the new girl?"

"Shut up, Tony," Ziva retorted, punching him on the arm. "He is just trying to be nice. Right, McGee?"

"Of course," he answered, hoping that Tony and Ziva wouldn't pester him further.

"Okay. Catch you later Probie-san."

McGee shook his head as the duo left him alone in the bullpen. _Finally, a little peace and quiet to get my work done_, he thought to himself pleasantly as he went to work on another set of paperwork.

He was midway through when a woman walked in from the elevator. She was maybe 5'5" in height and possibly 130 pounds. She had her long strawberry blonde hair in a braid and fabulous blue green eyes that were adorned with glasses. What really got McGee's attention was her attire. She was wearing form fitting jeans and a MIT T-Shirt under her German Football windbreaker jacket.

_No way is this girl Mossad!_ McGee thought as she looked around the bull pen and her gaze settled on McGee. "Guten Tag. Ich suche für Agent Gibbs. Ist er hier?"

McGee blinked. "Ah, sorry. I am not that fluent in German. But ah, Agent Gibbs just stepped out for coffee. Can I help you?"

"Sorry. I just spent three years in Germany, so my mind automatically goes German when I speak. Officer Naomi Schliemann, Mossad."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Naomi looked at him. "So, do you know when Agent Gibbs will be back?"

"Any minute. Our other team mates are out for lunch and will be back soon."

"Is one of these people Officer Ziva David?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Naturally. I lived next door to her. She was my best friend in Israel. We still keep in contact via email."

"So, why did Director David not tell Ziva that you were coming?"

"He wanted to surprise Ziva." She looked at McGee again. "I am not what you expected, yes?"

"True. I was expecting someone more like, well, Ziva. You don't look the part."

"Well, I was born in Germany but raised mostly in Israel. My mother is Israeli, but I got my father's traits. It is an advantage for me because of exactly what you just said."

"Makes sense. Well, let me be the first to officially welcome you to NCIS."

"Danke. So, do I get the tour or should I just wander around on my own?"

"Oh, I-I guess I can show you around. Why don't we start with the director and work our way around the building."

"Das klingt gut."

"Well, follow me then."

Okay, there is chapter two. So, what do you guys think of Naomi? More of her background and relationship with Ziva will be explored later. But coming up in the next chapter, it's Abby versus Naomi and possibly a prank or two thrown in! Until then, Maylee


	3. Meet the Team

Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter of my newest fiction. I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day and President's Day if you're in the States like me. Now that that's out of the way, read on!

Chapter Three:

Meet the Team

Naomi had an interesting time in the director's office. Jennifer Shepard seemed like a formidable woman, one not to cross, but she had a friendly demeanor and an easy smile. Doctor Donald Mallard, who insisted that she call him "Ducky," was a very charming Scottish gentleman. She was welcomed warmly into Autopsy with an open mind. Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, was automatically awed by Naomi's appearance and couldn't seem to finish a single sentence without stuttering or blabbering through.

"Do I intimidate you?" she had asked Jimmy at one point.

"Ah no. Not at all," he replied before bumping unceremoniously into the examination table. "If you'll excuse me, I-I need to go." He left quickly.

Naomi had laughed, amused by Jimmy's fear of her. "Does he know I am Mossad?"

"You will have to excuse Mister Palmer, my dear. He gets flustered very easily. Especially around women he is attracted to."

"Or the fact that I could kill him with my bare hands?"

"That could be it as well. In fact I remember one time," Ducky began.

"Well, Ducky. I think we will go upstairs now and see Abby," Agent McGee interrupted, steering her away from Autopsy.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I will not keep you. I do hope to see you again, my dear."

"Of course. It was my pleasure, Ducky."

McGee walked with her into the elevator once more. "Charming man," Naomi commented as the elevator doors closed. "Is he always so eccentric?"

He chuckled. "Wait until you see him in action at a crime scene." The doors opened once more and they stepped into the hallway and into Forensics. "This will be your main work area unless you are out in the field."

Naomi automatically noticed the attitude in the Forensics lab was considerably different than in the other portions of NCIS headquarters that she had seen. Loud music was pulsing from a stereo system in one corner of the lab. She saw various photographs of gruesome injuries adorning the walls. She admired the equipment, but the most intriguing subject in the lab was the woman in the middle of it all. She stood a good five inches taller than Naomi not including the three inch platform shoes. She was decked in Gothic attire, hair in pigtails, and a dog collar choker necklace around her neck.

Naomi would have normally thought this woman very intriguing, but the look adorning her face threw her off slightly. This woman was _not _happy to see McGee walk in with her.

"Hey Abby. I just thought I would bring Naomi down and introduce you two. So, ah. Officer Naomi Schliemann, meet Abby Sciuto."

"Freut mich," Naomi greeted, trying to be cordial while wondering what she had done to receive such a cold welcome from Abby. "I am looking forward to working with you."

"Yeah, sure." Abby looked over to McGee. "Need anything else?"

"Ah, no. I will see you later."

"So, back to the squad room?" Naomi asked as they walked into the elevators again. "I am usually one to pry into my coworkers' problems, but what did I do to make Abby so mad at me?"

"Abby prefers to work alone. The last assistant she had tried to frame Tony for murder and nearly killed her. So, naturally she is suspicious of anyone who comes in to help her."

"Ah," Naomi nodded in understanding. "I do not blame her then."

The duo rode back to the squad room. Naomi immediately saw that there was an addition to the room. A silver haired man with a commanding presence worked away at his desk, a cup of coffee near his grasp. She was not surprised when McGee introduced him as the boss, Agent Gibbs.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise, but next time, don't call me 'Sir.'"

"Understood."

The elevator pinged again behind Naomi. She automatically heard two voices, male and female, bickering.

"I'm telling you Ziva, if you liked _Star Wars_, then you gotta watch _Star Trek_. I mean Gene Roddenberry was a genius! Bolians, Klingons, Orion slave women, all those short skirts and skin tight outfits, the Trill—just how far down do those skin spots go?"

"I have no idea, Tony. You lost me at Bowlings."

"Bo-lee-ans, Zee-Vah," Naomi heard Tony correct her. "Man, can't get any hotter than Seven of Nine."

"I will not even ask."

"Personally," Naomi chimed in, "I like Commander Chakotay, but that is just my opinion." She turned around to face them.

"Oh come on," Tony said. "_Chakotay_? What about Tom Paris or-or-Will Riker?" He turned to McGee. "What do you think Probie?"

Naomi tuned out the rest of the conversation as Ziva's attention focused on her for the first time. "Shalom, Ziva," she greeted with a smile. "It has been a while."

Yeah, I know. I left you hanging. I couldn't resist ending the chapter right then and there. I already have the next chapter written out, but I want to wait until tomorrow to post it. So, next chapter: Ziva's reaction to Naomi. Until then, Maylee.


	4. Trills and Chills

Hey everyone! Couldn't stand leaving you guys hanging for long. So, here is chapter four. By the way, I am a big fan of both SW and ST so I mean no offense to anyone. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Trills and Chills

Ziva groaned as Tony launched into yet another plot description complete with sound effects and voice imitations. "Do you have to relate everything to a movie?" she sighed as they walked into the elevator back to the squad room.

"No. It just makes things interesting. Now think about it: _Star Wars_ has hyperdrive and _Star Trek_ has warp drive. Which one is the better mode of travel across the galaxy?"

"I would not know, Tony. I have never seen this _Star Trek_ show before."

"Never?"

"Never? I have heard of it before, but never watched it."

The elevator doors opened and the duo stepped into the bullpen. "I'm telling you Ziva, if you liked _Star Wars_, then you gotta watch _Star Trek_," Tony continued. "I mean Gene Roddenberry was a genius! Bolians, Klingons, Orion slave women, all those short skirts and skin tight outfits, the Trill—just how far down do those skin spots go?"

Ziva sighed. "I have no idea, Tony. You lost me at Bowlings."

"Bo-lee-ans, Zee-Vah," Tony corrected her . "Man, can't get any hotter than Seven of Nine."

"I will not even ask."

"Personally," she heard someone else chime in. "I like Commander Chakotay, but that is just my opinion." That voice was vaguely familiar. She looked away from Tony as he continued his tirade about _Star Trek_. A woman was standing with her back turned to Ziva. She had reddish blonde hair tied in a braid, and her hands behind her back in a clearly professional manner. She turned around—

Ziva was flooded with childhood memories.

_Ziva, Tali, and another girl playing football against Ari, the girl giving him a black eye._

_Sleepovers._

_Ziva and same girl teaching Tali how to read._

_Bomb explosion. Tali dying in Ziva and the girl's arms._

The woman smiled and Ziva knew exactly who the woman was. "Shalom, Ziva. It has been a while."

"Naomi Schliemann? A while indeed!" Ziva embraced her childhood friend. "Papa sent you to work with us?"

"He did. He wanted to surprise you with my presence. So, are you surprised?"

"Definitely. You never told me you were coming in the last e-mail."

"Eli did not want me to reveal anything."

"Have you been to the Embassy to see Michael?"

"No. How is Dod Michael?"

"I would not know. Last time we saw each other, we did not part on good terms."

"Did you threaten his men again?"

"Long story."

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang as they were catching up. "Okay. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Gear up. Dead Marine in Waldorf."

Ziva sighed and walked over to her desk. Naomi was about to follow her and grab her backpack from next to McGee's desk, when Gibbs stopped her.

"Officer Schliemann." Naomi turned to face him. "Hand me your sidearm."

Naomi handed over her Glock to Gibbs, holster and all. "And your back up on your left calf."

"Okay," she replied, un-strapping her .38 and handing it to him as well.

"And the knife concealed at your waist."

Naomi looked at him in surprise. How did he know about that? She handed him her knife anyway.

"You can keep the knife," Gibbs said. "That's so you know, I know."

"Okay," Naomi replied, perplexed as she sheathed her knife once more.

"Now, come on."

Naomi followed him into the elevator along with the rest of the team. She looked at Ziva.

"Yes, he did it to me when I first arrived," Ziva answered her unspoken question.

"So, what was Ziva like as a child?" Tony asked as they rode the elevator down to the garage.

"Not now DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "We've got work to do."

"Shutting up now, Boss."

"Hey Tony," Naomi called when they reached the garage. "Those spots on the Trill—they go all the way down to the toes."

"Good to know," Tony replied.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, with me. McGee, you and Officer Schliemann take the sedan." Gibbs climbed into the truck.

Naomi followed McGee into the car. "So, will I actually get to do any work in the field today?"

"Mostly observation. Then, you will gradually slide into field work."

She nodded as they sped off to the crime scene.

Well, they have reached case mode! And the comment about the Trill and their spots: it's true! Like I said, I am a Trekkie and a SW-fanatic. I love both to bits. Anyway, next chapter: the case and pranks abound!

Until next time! Maylee


	5. Bag, Tag, and Prank

Another chapter up. Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I just couldn't find a good spot to end it until four pages later. Anyway, we have a little humor in this story now. Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

Bag, Tag, and Prank

Naomi got out of the sedan with McGee, bag slung over her shoulders. Gibbs was already there talking to the local police. Naomi took a moment to study the crime scene in front of her as she showed her identification and walked over the crime scene tape. The corpse was wedged between an oak tree and a Pontiac Fiero.

"That is one hell of a way to go," Tony commented. "Killed by a Pontiac Fiero. Little car, but it's got a lot of power."

"It has a 2.5 liter engine situated in the rear. Fuel tank capacity of 10.2 gallons. Fourteen inch wheels, very compact car," Naomi added with a wry smile.

"You know your cars," Tony said, impressed.

"Naomi is a very intelligent young woman indeed," Ducky replied as he walked toward them. "Oh my my, this poor lad did have a rather embarrassing ending, didn't he?"

"Lance Corporal Ryan Haas, 29 years old, currently stationed in Quantico. He served one tour in Iraq and was due to serve another tour in two weeks. Was on authorized leave to visit his ill mother in Waldorf. Not married, has a girlfriend who also lives in Waldorf," Gibbs informed the group as he walked back to the scene.

"Well, poor lad, let's get you out of this position so I can further examine you."

"McGee, photos. DiNozzo, sketch. Ziva, bag and tag. Schliemann, help Ducky out then assist Ziva in collecting the evidence."

Naomi nodded and set to work, pulling a set of latex gloves out of her bag. "I came prepared," she said with a grin. "Though I wish I did not have to assist instead of doing my own work at the scene.

"Indeed. Don't worry my dear, when you pass your weapons proficiency and psych evaluations, you will not have to do more scud work."

"Thanks, Ducky. Now, don't you need to get the liver temperature?"

"Of course." He fetched the liver probe from his case and stuck it in the corpse of the lance corporal. "Ha. Liver temp suggests that he has been dead for at least six hours."

"He has some kind of dried fluid on his chin and mouth. Could be vomit. I'll photograph and swab."

Naomi grabbed her spare camera and snapped two photos of the area, then swabbed at the victim's mouth. She put the swab in an evidence bag and sealed it. She waited for Ziva to finish with the interior of the car.

"Okay, let's move the car off of him now," Ducky ordered as Palmer and Naomi pushed the car off the corpse, freeing the lance corporal from his position. "Let's see, we have multiple contusions on his chest and abdomen consistent with motor vehicular trauma. No wounds or abrasions on his skull. We also have contusions and lacerations on the back consistent with impact with the tree."

"What about the vomit? Possibly from alcohol?" Naomi asked.

"Well, we won't know until we get him back home of course, but right now tentative COD is blunt force trauma by motor vehicle. Mister Palmer, fetch the gurney if you will."

"Right away, Doctor."

"RO of the car is our victim," Ziva noted, bagging the title and insurance papers.

"I've got more vomit over here," Naomi added, her camera flashing as she bent down. She scooped up a generous amount and placed it in a specimen jar. "It has a weird coloration. I don't think this was alcohol related."

"I'm thinking there was another person involved. I see hairs on his uniform." He took a pair of forceps and placed the hairs in an evidence bag.

Naomi went to the car and grabbed her fingerprint dusting kit. "I'll dust the passenger side."

She selected her basic black and set to work. "Got a few workable prints," she announced several minutes later, stepping back to let McGee photograph the prints before she lifted them.

A couple of hours later, they called it quits at the crime scene. "McGee you and Naomi take the truck with the evidence back to the lab. McGee, you come back and help process the victim's house. Naomi, you and Abby get to work on the evidence." Gibbs tossed the keys to the truck to McGee.

McGee and Naomi nodded and packed up the evidence. "Hey, McGee? Can I drive back?" she asked as McGee handed the keys to the sedan to Gibbs.

"Do you drive as bad as Ziva?"

"I learned how to drive in Germany on the Autobahn."

"Okay." He handed her the keys.

"Danke schön."

She threw Ziva a grin as she got in the driver's seat. McGee had no idea what he was in for.

"What do you got for me, Timmy?" Abby asked when they got back to the lab. She took a closer look at him. "You okay?"

"I am never letting Naomi drive again. She is as bad as Ziva." He was a little green.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Getting a soda from the vending machine. Apparently she is addicted to Dr. Pepper."

Abby soaked all of this information in. A plan was forming in her head to formally welcome Naomi into the lab. Now, just where was that pesky little chemical?

"I know that look Abby," McGee said as he set the evidence box on the counter. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, McGee," she lied unconvincingly. "Nothing bad anyway."

Before she could elaborate, Naomi walked in, taking a sip from her Dr. Pepper. "Wow, that is highly carbonated," she exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes. "Thanks for letting me drive, McGee."

"Ah, you're welcome. I need to get back to work. Catch you two later?"

"Yeah."

Abby just nodded, too focused on finding a certain chemical. She finally found it and hid a grin as she turned to Naomi.

"So, shall we get to work?"

"Yes. Do you have a spare lab coat that I could use?"

"Yeah. Look in my office and there should be an extra."

"Okay." Naomi walked into the office, providing Abby with the perfect opportunity to slip the chemical into Naomi's Dr. Pepper bottle, swirling it so that the bitter taste of the drink would mask the taste of the chemical.

Abby went to work taking the evidence out of the box as Naomi returned from the office.

"Which do you want to do? Fingerprints or the vomit?" Abby asked her new colleague.

"I will take the vomit. Run it through the mass spectrometer and see what it comes up with."

"Okay."

They worked in a tense silence for a few minutes. Naomi decided to break the silence. "So, how come you always work alone in the lab?"

"I prefer working alone," Abby replied tersely scanning the next print into AFIS. "The last assistant I had tried to kill me and frame Tony."

"That is terrible. I do not blame you for that," she answered as she loaded a small sample of the vomit into Major Mass Spec. "I just want you to know that I have no intention of trying to kill you or framing anyone. You do not have to like me, but we do have to work together so can we be civil to each other for now?"

"Who said I didn't like you?" Abby shot back, annoyed that the woman was so perceptive. Too much like Ziva, she thought.

"You have been radiating disdain since I walked in this morning. I just want you to know that I mean no ill will towards you."

"We'll see," she muttered under her breath. "I will try to be civil."

"That is all I ask," Naomi replied. "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment." She went off in search of the bathroom.

Abby grinned, anticipating what would happen when Naomi discovered what she had just done to her drink.

Her grin grew bigger when she heard "Ah man, not again!" come from the bathroom.

Abby quickly hid her grin and focused on her work to keep herself from getting caught like a deer in the headlights when Naomi figured it she spiked her drink with methylene blue.

Poor Naomi! What did Abby do to her? Brownies to anyone who can guess what methylene blue does when ingested. Think of an episode of M*A*S*H, that is my only clue that I will give you. Special thanks to my brother for suggesting the prank. Next chapter, the results of the prank. Until next time, Maylee


	6. Something Isn't Right Here

Yay! I got another chapter ready for you guys to read! Kudos to those of you that figured out what methylene blue does to the body! You'll know who you are shortly. Anyway, onward with the story!

Chapter Six:

Something Isn't Right Here

"Abby, are you by chance an _M*A*S*H _fan?" Naomi asked when she reappeared in the lab.

"Why would say that?"

"Because you are the only one that I know of in this building who would have the chemicals available to turn my urine blue. I also recall that the same chemical was used on a character in an episode of _M*A*S*H_. Something about a bowling tournament. Now, the question is, if I run an analysis of my Dr. Pepper, would I find methylene blue?"

"Methylene blue? Why would I use chemicals in my own lab to spike your drink?" Abby asked innocently.

Naomi could tell that she was lying. Her face betrayed nothing, but her eyes told a definite story. She was giddy at the thought that she had pulled such a clever prank on her lab partner.

"Only you would have access to the chemical. It was rather funny. Ziva and I were quite the pranksters ourselves when we were little."

"Really?" Abby asked. She was intrigued now.

"She never told you about the time we put superglue on her father's coffee cup?"

"She never talks much about her personal life," Abby commented turning in her chair to face Naomi. "What did Director David do?"

"He thought it was rather hilarious. My mother, however, did not." Naomi took a seat herself.

"Why?" Abby asked. "She didn't punish you?"

"She was stuck to him as well. She picked up his coffee cup to refill it and her hand stuck to the coffee cup as she handed it back to him. I could not sit down for a week after she was able to remove her hand."

"So, whose idea was it to put the superglue on the director's cup?"

"Mine. Ziva was the one who put the lizard in Tali's bed when she was six."

"No way!" Abby exclaimed.

"I helped her catch it."

"You know, I may actually like having a partner in crime so to speak in the lab," Abby replied, finally smiling a little as the computer beeped. "AFIS has a match for those prints," she said walking up to her computer. "Every smudge and whirl belongs to Lance Corporal Ryan Haas."

"But the hairs on his uniform?"

"Let's take a closer look at those, then."

The mass spectrometer beeped as well. Naomi took a closer look at the compounds of the vomit. "Let's see, assorted foods and drinks. This is odd. Abby, look at this: naphthalene, 1,2,4-trimethylbenzene, mesitylene, xylene, petroleum distillates, hydrodesulfurized kerosene. Our lance corporal was poisoned by some kind of fuel."

"No, some kind of additive to standard gasoline."

"Octane booster? Fuel injection cleaner?" Naomi speculated.

"I don't know. I'm calling Gibbs."

"I will go down to the garage and see if the car has been towed in, yet. Then, I will start processing it further."

Abby nodded as she dialed Gibbs' number.

Ziva and Tony entered Lance Corporal Haas' house confirming that it was clear of any suspects.

Ziva put her gun away as she called to Gibbs. "Clear!"

McGee and Gibbs entered in behind her. "Okay, you know the drill," Gibbs commanded as they set to work on the two bedroom house with garage.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen, rifling through the refrigerator and the cabinets, looking for anything that could have contributed to the Marine's death. There was an half empty case of beer and a few slices of cold pizza, but nothing to suggest COD.

He looked through the victim's mail, finding duns for the utilities and a few credit cards. Still nothing out of the ordinary.

Gibbs jumped to attack mode when he heard McGee cry out in surprise in the back bedroom, gun at the ready. He made it out of the kitchen and down the hallway when he heard Ziva's coy laughter and the faint growling of a cat, making him stand down and holster his Sig again.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, already knowing half the answer.

"I was checking under the bed when that cat jumped out and snapped at me."

"Not exactly cat-friendly are you, Probie-san?" Tony laughed as McGee sneezed.

"I hate cats," he grumbled as the cat made its way over to Gibbs, rubbing against his legs.

"Call animal control out here," he replied as he reached down and scratched between the cat's ears. The cat started purring contentedly. "McGee, take the exterior before you sneeze on my crime scene again."

"Gladly," he exclaimed as he walked outside.

Gibbs turned back to pick up the cat, but the ringing of his cell phone stopped him. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"We got something on the mass spec from the vomit. It contained traces of some kind of gas additive like octane booster or fuel injector cleaner."

"Our lance corporal was poisoned then run over? What about prints?"

"All the prints we collected belong to Lance Corporal Haas. I am taking a look at the hairs Ducky pulled from the uniform under the microscope, but right now I can tell you that they are definitely not human. They are definitely—"

"Cat hairs?" Gibbs finished for her.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you know these things."

"Abs, I'm looking at the cat right now."

"Oh. Anyways, gotta get back to my babies."

Gibbs had a slight smirk on his face when he hung up on Abby. He looked at Ziva. "Check the garage and look for octane booster or fuel injector cleaner. Abby thinks that our Lance Corporal was poisoned."

"Poisoned then run over?" Tony asked. "Somebody really wanted this guy dead."

Gibbs didn't say anything. Something wasn't sitting right in his gut about this whole scene. And he was determined to figure out why.

There you go, mateys! Another chapter to write home about. Now that you are filled up on brownies, you know what to do! Sorry about the lack of TIVA in the story, but I promise to put more fluff in. Until next time, Maylee.


	7. Suspects: Cat and Girlfriend?

Please don't kill me! I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, but I had a severe case of writer's block! Well, hopefully, it has been alleviated so I can finish this story and write more NCIS goodness! So, here is the next installment.

Chapter Seven:

Suspects: Cat and Girlfriend?

"Got dust marks here and a trail of fluid. Too thick to be coffee." Ziva photographed the evidence and swabbed the fluid from the work bench. "And a tipped over bottle of fuel injector cleaner."

"There are paw prints all over this bench. Do you think this could have been an accidental poisoning?" Tony asked as he photographed and lifted the prints.

"Possibly."

"Sure. Guy is up at the wee hours working on his car, gets a little tired and groggy and disoriented from long hours under the carriage. He takes a gulp of his coffee unaware that the cat has slinked down here and knocked the fuel injector cleaner into his cup."

"Possible. But still, how does that explain how Lance Corporal Haas wound up dead outside in his uniform?"

"Why are you two speculating when you're supposed to be doing your job is the question I'd ask right now," Gibbs interrupted, stepping into the garage.

"Hey Boss. We got paw prints on the bench and a tipped over bottle of injector cleaner. Ziva and I were thinking that the poisoning was accidental, but we still don't know how he wound up smashed between his car and an oak tree."

"What are you standing around for? Get back to work. Get the evidence back to Schliemann and Abby."

"Guten Tag," Naomi greeted when Ziva walked into the garage. "You have more evidence for us to process?"

"Yeah. Abby is still in the lab, yes?"

"That would be correct." Naomi took aim at the gear shift and snapped another photo. "Have you had any luck tracking down relatives?"

"His mother is hospitalized with end stage breast cancer, father died three years ago. McGee tracked down the girl friend and is bringing her in for questioning."

"Sehr gut." Naomi smiled at her friend. "Just like old times, yes?"

"Yes. I need to get these to Abby. Catch you later?"

"Of course."

Ziva left the garage leaving Naomi alone with the white Fiero. "What a way to go out. Death by poison and MV trauma."

"You wanted to see me Ducky?" Gibbs asked when he entered Autopsy.

"Ah yes, Jethro. Naomi and Abby's suspicions were indeed correct. Our lance corporal was indeed poisoned by fuel injector cleaner. I found nearly half the bottle in his system. He would have wakened up in a few hours with serious vomiting issues. I suspected he was trying to get to a hospital when he was hit by the car."

"What injuries did the impact cause?"

"As I suspect he was bent over vomiting, he has a skull fracture from the impact of his head to the tree. He has multiple fractures to his extremities, but nothing serious. The impact crushed his stomach, perforated his spleen, and caused him to bleed out. That's your COD."

"Keep me posted, Ducky," Gibbs said walking out of Autopsy just as abruptly as he walked in. This case still wasn't sitting right in his gut. He needed to get resolution for this one fast

He walked into the bullpen. "McGee back with the girlfriend yet?" he asked the group as he sat at his desk.

"No," Tony answered. "I talked to the victim's C.O. His skipper described him as a model marine, never reported for insubordination, not so much as a single demerit on his file. Well liked by everyone. Had no enemies in the troop. Criminal record is squeaky clean. Not even a traffic ticket."

"The girlfriend, Danae Salinsky," Ziva chimed in, pulling up the Maryland driver's license of an attractive brunette in her mid twenties. "A few minor traffic violations on her record. Graduate of the University of Alabama in Huntsville, teaches high school chemistry at Langley High School. Also well liked by her coworkers and superiors. She has the means and the knowledge of poison to kill the lance corporal, but no motive."

"When McGee arrives, have him check into Ms. Salinsky's whereabouts at the time in question. Ziva, get Schliemann up here."

Gibbs watched as Ziva picked up her phone and spoke quickly. "Gibbs needs you up here, Naomi."

He didn't hear the reply, but instinctively knew that the younger Mossad Officer was on her way to the squad room.

Naomi quickly entered, still clad in a red NCIS jumpsuit. "You wanted to see me?"

"How are your interrogation skills?"

Naomi only responded with a confident smirk.

"Ziva will be in there with you."

Naomi smirked again. "Just like old times, yes?"

Ziva looked at Tony and Gibbs. "When Naomi was a rookie at Mossad, we performed several interrogations together. Her style is very effective."

"Have you ever done an interrogation without torturing the suspect?" Tony quietly asked Naomi.

"Once. But back then, I was not Mossad."

"And as Mossad?"

Naomi didn't answer, but strolled past Tony on her way to the elevator.

"Like I said," Ziva told Tony, "She is a very effective interrogator."

"Never mind," he replied.

There you go! I apologize for the length of this chapter, but better a short chapter than no chapter, yes? Anyway, you know what to do! Until next time, Maylee!


	8. Interrogation Provocation

Wow, another long gap between updates. I am soooo sorry everyone! Anyway, here is the long awaited interrogation scene! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Eight:

Interrogation Provocation

Naomi observed the woman--Danae Salinsky—as she sat in the interrogation room. "Is McGee still checking up on her alibi?" she asked Ziva as she took a gulp of her water.

"Yes. He is pulling up records and tapes as we speak. Ready to go?" Ziva inquired as she handed her friend the folder, filled with multiple copies to make the suspect think that Naomi knew more about her than she did.

"You ever done this without torturing the suspect?" Gibbs asked as she walked to the door.

"I can restrain myself, Agent Gibbs." She grabbed the other bottle of water and walked into the interrogation room.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. I needed to get all my information organized. I am Officer Schliemann, and I will be the one questioning you today," she announced herself walking confidently into the room.

She put the bottle of water down in front of Ms. Salinsky, carefully observing her body language as she pulled the seat out.

She saw the suspect wince as the chair made an irritating _screech_ across the floor. Ms. Salinsky was obviously distraught and no doubt wondering what questions Naomi would ask her. So far, no indications of guilt, but Naomi would nail her if she were merely acting.

Naomi plopped herself in the chair and slapped the folder down. "So, Ms. Salinsky, tell me, what was your relationship to this man?" She pulled out a photo of the deceased lance Corporal. She was going to gauge Ms. Salinksky's reaction to the picture.

"That's Ryan, he was my boyfriend. I can't believe he's gone!" she cried, reaching for her handkerchief.

Looking down to her right, Naomi observed. _So far, she is telling the truth_. "When was the last time you saw your boyfriend?"

"Three days ago. We drove up to Cedarville State Forest."

"I bet that was a lot of fun," Naomi commented, perusing the folder. "You are a Chemistry teacher at Langley High School, is that correct?"

"Yes, for the last three years. I love it there. Why?"

Naomi ignored the probe for the time being. "Do you know any one who would want to hurt your boyfriend?"

"No. Ryan was well liked by everyone. His C.O. even said he was a model marine."

"How about you? Any jealous ex-boyfriends?"

"No! He was my first serious boyfriend. We were best friends for ten years, before we got involved. I can't imagine anyone who would want to hurt Ryan." Ms. Salinsky blew her nose into the handkerchief. "I'm still getting over the shock myself."

Naomi fell silent, dropping the folder on the table, and leaned back. She found her pen in her folder and started tapping it as she looked at the small frame of a woman in front of her. She truly looked remorseful and saddened by the loss of her one true love.

Naomi composed her next argument in her head and proceeded with a small smirk. "Are you familiar with the chemicals that are used in fuel injector cleaner?"

"Not really," she answered uncertainly. "I know I wouldn't want to swallow any of it."

"Naphthalene, petroleum distillates." Naomi produced a printout of the results from the mass spectrometer. "I am sure you will recognize these readings."

"Of course, I am a chemist."

"Exactly. You know what these chemicals will do to the human body if swallowed. What happened? He was a little too good for you? Looked at the ladies too often? Drink too much off duty?"

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Salinsky cried, caught off guard.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Naomi exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table. She grinned inwardly when the pen went flying away from the table. "You were the one who gave the poison to your boyfriend! Then when that didn't kill him quickly enough, you took him to his car under the pretense of taking him to the doctor. Then, when he had to vomit, you rammed him into a tree! So much for true love!"

"What are you talking about? I did not kill my boyfriend! I wanted to marry him! Raise a family with him. You have no idea what I've been through the last twenty-four hours!"

"Oh, I know exactly what you were doing the last twenty-four hours! You were basking in the glory of your feat! Did not go so well, did it? You got caught!"

On cue, Ziva barged in with an angry look on her face. "What the hell is going on in here? You were supposed to question her, not accuse her of murder!" Ziva's voice was so icy that Naomi almost shivered herself.

"I was questioning her, Officer David. You had to interrupt me when I was about to get a confession out of her!" Naomi shot back, pretending to be riled up at Ziva's interruption.

"You had no right to accuse her. This is just an interview!"

"She is guilty!" Naomi yelled, bolting up from the table. "Can you not see it on her face?"

"You do not know that!" Ziva retorted back, crossing her arms defensively.

_Translation: Her alibi checked out_, Naomi thought. "Fine!" she cried. "Finish the damn interview yourself!" She grabbed her unused bottle of water and bolted out of the room in an angry huff.

She walked back into the observation room and caught Ziva offering comfort to the distraught woman.

"She is quick to accuse. I should not have let her question you. Besides, your alibi checked out. I know you are innocent. You were at home in your apartment. Security cameras show you walking in at oh three hundred, an hour before the murder."

"That's a relief," Ms. Salinsky replied, heaving a huge sigh. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, that's all. You can go. And believe me, Officer Schliemann will be reprimanded for her brazen attitude."

Ziva escorted Ms. Salinsky out of the room.

Gibbs looked at Naomi with an appreciative glance. "Not bad, Naomi."

Naomi smirked a little. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"Now get back down there with Abby and find me a suspect!"

Naomi's smirk vanished as she trotted obediently out of the observation room and down to the elevator.

So, the chemistry teacher is innocent. Whodunit then? You'll have to wait and find out! By the way, give me your vote on my poll. Is this story/series, who should I pair McGee with romantically? And as always, reviews are welcome. Until next time, Maylee.


	9. Whodunit?

HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FELT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO GET THIS ONE UP. THE PLOT HAD TO MOVE ON, AND THIS ONE IS ALMOST DONE. SO, HERE YOU GO!! OH, AND THERE IS MORE TIVA IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU SHIPPERS OUT THERE!! HAVE FUN…

Chapter Nine:

Whodunit?

"That was an interesting ploy," Tony muttered when Ziva arrived, after escorting Ms. Salinsky down to the lobby.

"As I said, Naomi is a very competent interrogator. We used that technique a lot when she was training. Of course, she would use violence as well, but not here unless she had to."

"Good to know."

Ziva pulled him into the elevator, silently praying that no one was in there. She whispered a silent thank you as she locked lips with her lover.

Tony happily obliged her as the doors slid close. Tony pushed her against the wall of the elevator as they kissed, his hands roaming from her back downwards.

Ziva moaned slightly as Tony's hands found her butt, but quickly pushed him away before they could go any further.

"Feeling rough today, Zee-Vah?" Tony asked.

"Later, my Little Hairy Butt. We are at work, yes?" she replied, straightening her hair as the elevator pinged for the squad room.

They walked into the room normally as if nothing had occurred in the elevator. McGee was observing them with a mildly disgusted look on his face, Ziva noted. It was as if he suspected what had gone on in the elevator.

Tony had a smug smile on his face as he sat as his desk. Ziva shot him a death glare, but to no avail. He looked her up and down with hungry eyes and smirked some more. McGee just shook his head and went back to work.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Abby and Naomi had a dilemma on their hands. The only hair they found was from the pet cat, and the all the fingerprints matched the lance corporal.

"What the hell is going on here?" Abby asked as she flipped through the crime scene photos on the computer.

"There were no tire treads, no foreign hairs or prints. Somebody either did a good job cleaning up, or was invisible," Naomi commented, looking at the photos as well.

Abby flipped through the photos of the inside of the Fiero. Naomi saw the prints on the steering wheel, the rear view mirror, radio knobs, the shifter, the car itself.

Naomi looked at a picture of a close up of the steering wheel. It was in neutral instead of park, she noted as Abby moved on to the next pictures: the perimeter surrounding the car.

The car was wedged against an oak tree that was about fifty years old, with the lance corporal in between. Naomi noted that the tree was at a down hill angle from the car.

The pieces started to fit together.

"Hang on a second," Naomi told Abby. "I think I know what happened!"

"Really?" Abby asked, astonished. "Do tell."

Naomi related her theory.

"Seems possible, but we need more evidence," Abby concluded. "Let's devise a simulation and see if it happens."

Naomi grinned and cracked her fingers. "Sounds like fun."

HA HA HA! LEFT YOU HANGING AGAIN, DIDN'T I? SORRY, COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE PLEASANTLY SURPRISED BY THE OUTCOME. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	10. Case Closed

HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SORRY TO SAY IT, BUT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I AM NOT THROUGH WITH NAOMI YET!! I AM PLANNING MORE STORIES WITH MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. MY POLL IS STILL OPEN EVERYONE! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

Chapter Ten:

Case Closed

Abby and Naomi were still working on the computer simulation two hours later.

"Okay. I programmed all of the parameters in," Abby said. "Let's see what happens when we run it." She made a few strokes on the keyboard.

Naomi watched the stick figure representing Lance Corporal Haas stumble out of his car, grab his stomach, and then proceed to vomit. Next, the car rolled down the hill and pinned him against the tree.

"That cannot be right," Naomi commented. "His injuries are not consistent with this scenario."

Abby scrutinized the computer simulation closely. "The nose of a Pontiac Fiero is way too low to inflict damage to his spleen."

"So, he was dragged along with the car until it came to rest against the tree?" Naomi asked.

"I think so." Abby pressed the call button on the videophone. "Ducky, you there?"

"Naturally, Abigail. And Miss Naomi, how are you fitting in with Abby?"

"Fine, Ducky. Especially after an incident with methylene blue that was rather hilarious."

"Indeed. Now, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"Could the injuries the lance corporal sustained be caused by dragging?"

Ducky mused on that for a moment. "It is very likely. As a matter of fact, I would say it is completely plausible. You have a theory, my dears?"

"Yes, we do. Vielen Dank, Ducky!"

"Always a pleasure," he said, closing the link.

"I'll link this to the bull pen. You call up ahead."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Naomi! Don't call me that!"

"Yes sir!" Naomi joked back.

Abby laughed. "I like you more and more everyday."

"You have only known me for two days," Naomi said confused.

"More time for me to get to know you."

"I see," Naomi nodded as she dialed up the bullpen.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Gibbs answered tersely.

"We have something. We're on our way up."

"Okay." He hung up.

"Straight to the point, is he not?" Naomi said as they walked out of the lab and into the elevator.

"One of his charms," Abby smiled.

"What do you two have?" Gibbs asked when they made it to the squadroom.

"We have cracked the case, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed with a smile. "Naomi and I created a computerized recreation of the crime scene and ran a simulation." Abby moved to McGee's desk and typed on his computer, bringing the simulation up on the plasma screen.

Tony and Ziva moved to join them.

"Since we didn't find any foreign hairs or prints at the scene, we thought we had the perfect crime on our hands since there was nothing to go on. Not even half of a whirl or delta to run through AFIS. We had to look a little bit closer to figure out what happened."

"Abby, do you have a point to make?"

"I do, Gibbs."

"Then make it, so we go out and cuff our bad guy."

"That's the point, Gibbs! There are no suspects!"

"Unless you count the victim as a suspect as well," Naomi muttered. She got odd looks from Ziva and Tony.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I took a closer look at the crime scene photos." She switched the image on the plasma screen to a close up of the gearshift. "I noticed that the gearshift was in neutral instead of park." She zoomed in on the gearshift.

"Okay," Tony replied. "So, what do you think happened?"

Naomi changed the image back to the simulation and ran it.

"The ingredients in the fuel injector cleaner caused the lance corporal to become so disoriented and dizzy that when he got out of the car to vomit, he did not realize that he didn't put the car in park."

"He gets out of the car and as he leans down to vomit, the car knocks him down and drags him several feet until they come to rest at the oak tree," Naomi finished.

"Okay then, case closed," Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva moved back to their desks. "Good work you two."

Naomi turned to go back to the elevator when she noticed that Gibbs and Abby were moving their hands in a silent conversation. "You know, it is very rude to talk about me when I am in the room with you."

"You understand sign language?" Abby asked, surprised.

"Yes I do," Naomi signed. "One of my college classmates was deaf. She taught me basic sentences. I later took a class on signing. A very intriguing language to learn."

Abby signed. "I think you will fit in well with this group."

"We will see, yes?"

"By the way, Schliemann, you are due on the gun range. Weapons proficiency test. Your psych evaluation is at oh nine hundred tomorrow."

"Understood, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir.'"

"Got it, Boss," Naomi amended.

"Grab your gear, let's go."

Naomi smiled and hurried to follow her soon to be new boss out of the bullpen.

WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS STORY. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT INSTALLMENT SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE. AND THE POLL WILL REMAIN OPEN FOR THE TIME BEING. THE ISSUE WILL RESOLVE ITSELF IN THE NEXT STORY, I PROMISE. THANK YOU FOR EVERY REVIEW YOU SUBMITTED. UNTIL NEXT TIME, MAYLEE!!!!


End file.
